Remus Lupin
by tsuunami
Summary: [deux chapitres] RemusJames, mais vraiment léger. Les Maraudeurs se retrouvent après deux longts mois de vacances pour rentré à Poudlard...et reprendre du service ! Ce passe après Baiser Chocolat et Attirance Bestiale !
1. La nouvelle année commence

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Pour le moment, on va dire général.

Paring : Remus/James, mais vraiment que des petits baiser, rien de plus. Enfin pour l'instant.

Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont, bien sûr, pas à moi. S'ils le étaient…niark niark niark…n.n

* * *

Réponses de Baiser Chocolat.

**Smitty de Funkadelik :** Ehéhéhé, c'est vrai que c'était cour ! J'espère que cette fic va te satisfaire, bien qu'il n'y est pour l'instant, que des allusions à James/Remus ! Et pis, oui, moi aussi j'adore le chocolat, principalement le nutella et le kinder bueno…euh…je m'égare…n.n°

**Lily(ne)** : Lol ! Hellow ! Ben euh, merci beaucoup, et t'inquiète pas, j'ai une petite idée de one shot avec James et Lily, il faut que je mette tout ça en place, et je le publierais ! Enfin, pour voir où j'en suis dans sa création, va voir dans mon profil, vers la fin , Ehé, encore merci !

**Ma lune** : Ah, merci beaucoup, mais pour le lemon…euh…je peux vraiment pas…TToTT Je sais pas pourquoi, enfin, si. En fait…lol, c'est tout con mais, ça me gène. Déjà, je peux en lire mais bon. Je trouve ça un peu gore….n.n° C'est pour ça que je fais que du shonen ai, où alors quelques allusions parfois…mais ne t'inquiètes pas, un jour, j'y arriverais ! n.n Tsun POWAAAAA ! n.n

**Morgian **: Lol, vous allez m'achevez…je peux pas vous refuser de suite…n.n° Donc voilà, petite fic pondue ! n.n J'espère que ça va te plaire, bien qu'il n'y est que quelques allusions !

**Kyara **: de rien ! n.n merci beaucoup à toi aussi, ben, voilà donc la suite, lol !

**Zaika **: lol, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur eux deux, c'est dommage ! En tout cas, voilà la suite !

**Thealie** : Uhu ! n.n Je suis contente de rendre quelqu'un content...lol ! n.n En fait, c'est un pti coquin le Remus, il en profite bien…n.n°

**Fushicho **: Ehé ! n.n Ben, en voilà un autre, mais beaucoup moins yaoi TToTT Mais ça viendra, t'en fais pas ! Et pis ben, finalement voilà quand même la suite…pas put m'en empêcher…TToTT Et cette fois, c'est toute une année que je vais raconter ! n.n

Un gros, un grand, un énorme, gigantesque merci à vous tous pour le laisser une petite review, et à tout ceux qui lisent même si je le sais pas ! lol ! n.n Voilà donc une petite (grande) suite de Baiser Chocolat et Attirance Bestiale !

Et c'est partit pour toute une année en compagnie des Maraudeurs…

* * *

La nouvelle année commence

* * *

Remus leva ses yeux mordorés vers le ciel azur, malgré la neige qui recouvrait le sol d'un fin manteau blanc, et des flocons glacés se posèrent sur son visage.

L'hiver avait toujours été sa saison préférée.

Parce que c'était calme.

Parce que c'était la rentrée.

Parce qu'il retrouvait ses amis.

Ses amis….les maraudeurs…Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, et ….James Potter. Sans oublier Lily Evans bien sûr, toujours accompagnée de Rei Momojiro, sa meilleure amie.

Remus sourit et franchit la barrière qui séparait le gare humaine et celles pour sorciers. Aussitôt, un des grands cris joyeux s'élevèrent parmis le brouhaha pas possible de tous les élèves présents, accompagnés de leurs familles.

_-_MOONY ! »

Un adolescent aux cheveux bruns très foncés sauta à son coup avec un grand sourire, accompagnés de rires.

_-_Euh…Siri, je crois que t'étrangle Remus là… », fit remarquer James en souriant également, les mains dans les poches, ses yeux noisettes pétillants de malice derrières ses lunettes.

_-_Oups ! Sorry Moony ! », S'excusa Sirius en se détachant légèrement de son ami.

Il laissa place à James qui enlaça son petit ami, tournant dos à Sirius qui papillonnait des yeux, avec une expression du genre : « Ah, que c'est booooo l'amour…. »

_-_Content de vous revoir moi aussi… », fit doucement Remus avec un petit sourire.

_-_Peter est déjà dans le compartiment ! Il surveille nos affaires pour nous ! Allez, viens ! », expliqua James en prenant la valise de son ami aux cheveux châtains, aidé par un Sirius tout excité d'entamé la cinquième année, synonyme pour lui de : Reprise des Maraudeurs.

_-_Euh…je peux porter, James, Sirius… »

_-_Tetetetete ! Laisse nous faire et suis-nous donc ! », coupa Sirius en montant dans le train, ignorant les regards énamourés que lui lançaient plusieurs adolescentes.

Remus se mit à rire légèrement et suivit ses deux phénomènes d'amis jusque dans un compartiment vers le fond du train, où il retrouva un autre garçon plus petit que les autres, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus.

_-_Ah, Salut Remus ! », fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_-_Salut Peter », répondit le sorcier en s'installant sous un signe de James qui soulevait avec peine la grosse valise.

_-_Bon sang Moony, t'as foutus un dragon là dedans ou quoi ? »

_-_Ou alors cinquante kilos de bombabouses ! », renchérit James en poussant un bon coup en même temps que Sirius pour enfin la faire balancer dans le filet à bagages.

Remus se remit à rire.

_-_Juste ce qu'il faut pour l'école », répondit le lycanthrope.

Sirius et James s'affalèrent sur la banquette face à Peter et lui, essoufflés et légèrement rouges.

_-_Alors, passé de bonnes vacances ? », demanda Sirius.

Remus et Peter se jetèrent un regard.

_-_Moi, comme d'habitude », répondit l'adolescent aux yeux or.

_-_Moi aussi, le calme plat. Et vous ? »

_-_Bof…les autres Black m'ont encore énervés…et les Lestranges nous ont rendus visite. Bellatrix est charmante d'ailleurs », ironisa Sirius avec une grimace.

Les trois autres se mirent à rire.

_-_Pour moi…hmm…rien de nouveau non plus. Dommage qu'on n'est pas put se retrouver… », fit pensivement James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en batailles.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain brusquement, et les quatre garçons sursautèrent.

_-_Salut Remus, Peter, James, Sirius », fit précipitamment une sorcière à la peau étrangement blanche, aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en un catogan et aux yeux écarlates, pointant du doigt chacun des maraudeurs avant de repartir vitesse grand V.

_-_Euh… ».

Une autre jeune fille les saluèrent plus calmement.

_--_Rei fait le tour de ses connaissances…elle enest à son dixième compartiment… », expliqua la rouquine avec un soupir.

_-_Oooooh, je vois…ça m'étonnes pas, vu le nombre de cousins qu'elle a… », fit pensivement Peter.

_-_Bah, fallait s'y attendre, venant d'une famille en partie asiatique. », approuva James.

_-_Bon, je vous laisse vous quatre. »

Lily disparut en refermant la porte du compartiment, et les Maraudeurs reprirent leurs conversations, parlotant de tout et de rien pour passer le temps.

Puis, après quelques heures, le train s'arrêta, et tous les élèves descendirent sur le quai sous la pluie torrentielle qui les trempèrent jusqu'aux os.

_-_Waaaaa ! Géniaaaaaal ! », soupira Rei en levant son visage pâle ruisselant de pluie vers le ciel d'encre, trempant sa chemise et sa cape.

Sirius lâcha un gloups bien sentit et Remus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_-_Ferme la bouche Padfood, ce n'est pas très élégant », conseilla le lycanthrope avec un grand, grand sourire.

_-_Tais-toi donc Moony, laisse moi apprécier le spectacle. »

Remus se mit à rire et rejoignit James, Lily, et Peter qui se tenaient près des calèches, à l'abris sous un grand parapluie que la jeune rouquine avait prit soin d'emporter.

_-_Sirius et Rei « jouent » encore sous la pluie, je vais les attendre… », informa t-il en passant sous le large parapluie agrandit par un petit sort.

_-_Je vais faire de même, on se rejoint dans la Grande Salle », fit James à l'intention des deux autres qui acquiescèrent, montant dans une calèche.

Les deux adolescents s'amusèrent encore un petit moment à se courir après où à essayer de s'envoyer des gouttes de pluies, puis finalement, bien mouillé, montèrent dans une calèche accompagné de Remus et de James.

_-_Je sens que je vais commencer une très bonne année ! », fit Rei avec un grand sourire.

_-_Si tu ne t'endors plus en cour –ce dont je doute-, je serais d'accord avec toi », cassa James.

_-_Je dors même pas en cour », bouda l'asiatique.

_-_Tu parles ! Y a qu'en pratique que tu restes réveillée, et encore ! »

Les sorciers se mirent à rire avec la remarque de Sirius, et ils aperçurent bientôt le château illuminé.

_-_Toujours aussi beau… », murmura Remus en laissant son regard se promener sur le paysage.

_-_Ouais… », approuva Rei dans un souffle, se penchant vers la petite fenêtre de la calèche.

_-_Euh…Rei, te penches pas trop, j'ai peur que tu tombes ! », pria Sirius en tirant sur la manche de son amie.

_-_T'inquiètes pas, j'maîtrise. »

Les Sombrals déposèrent tous les élèves face à la grande porte ouverte du château, et tous les sorciers se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle, affamés, trempant le carrelage noir et blanc du hall et manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises.

**-Bouh ! Prenez ça bande de veracrasses ! Waaaaaa ! »**

Peeves balança des ballons remplis d'eau sur les élèves qui crièrent avant de s'abriter dans la Grande Salle.

Remus, Sirius, James et Rei suivirent le mouvement et repérèrent leurs deux autres amis assit à la table des Gryffondors, un peu plus loin.

Ils prirent place à coter d'eux, saluant leurs connaissances.

_-_La répartition est finie ? », demanda Sirius à Peter qui se tenait le ventre tellement il avait faim.

_-_Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à écouter ce foutu discours et on pourra enfin manger », répondit l'adolescent.

_-_Faudrait déjà que tout le monde soit là », soupira Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte qui menait sur le hall encore remplis d'élèves.

_-_On devait êtres dans les derniers non ? Le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à parler », suggéra Remus avec un haussement d'épaules.

Et il avait raison. A peine eut-il finit de parler que MacGonagall se tapotait son verre en cristal avec sa petite cuillère.

Aussitôt, le silence plana dans la Grande Salle, et les derniers élèves s'empressèrent de s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives.

Remus s'était toujours demander comment cette prof arrivait à faire régner l'ordre dans un brouhaha total d'un simple petit **_cling cling_.**

Dumbledore se leva, puis commença à parler.

_-_Mes chers élèves. Bienvenue à Poudlard pour y entamer une nouvelle année, ou bien pour commencer votre scolarité. Je dois vous parler tout de suite de quelques règles essentielles de Poudlard, que vous devrez respecter sous peine d'être punis par des retenus ou de faire perdre des points à votre maison. »

Il jeta un regard en aux Maraudeurs par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis poursuivit.

_-_Ensuite, en l'occasion de Noël sera organiser un bal, le dernier jour avant les vacances pour remplacer un évènement qui aurait dut avoir lieu cette année. »

Les élèves se mirent à applaudire de satisfaction.

_-_Pour finir, bonne chance pour chaque équipes de Quiddich. »

Il se rassit sous de nouveau applaudissements, puis la nourriture fut envoyée des cuisines et les élèves affamés purent enfin se rassasier.

* * *

Remus enfila lentement son tee shirt blanc qui lui servait de pyjama avec son caleçon, puis se laissa tomber dans son lit moelleux, se roulant dans ses couvertures.

_-_Enfin, une nouvelle année qui commence… », soupira James en s'allongeant également, posant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

_-_Avec la reprise des Maraudeurs bien sûr… », continua Sirius, déjà enfouis sous sa couverture rouge, les rideaux de son baldaquin fermés.

Les trois autres pouffèrent de rire, puis fermèrent leurs propres rideaux d'un geste de leurs baguettes magique.

_-_Bonne nuit tout le monde… »

_-_'Nuit…

_-_Hmpf…

_-_….

_-_Peter ?

_-_ZzzZZzzZ

_-_…………… »

* * *

Mdr n.n Bon ben, voilà voilà ! Ah au fait, si quelqu'un peut devenir ma betareader dans Harry Potter, qu'il m'envoie un mail s'il vous plait ! n.n° 


	2. Retour à la vie normale

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, aventure…

Couple : James/Remus juste quelques petites allusions.

Disclamers : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Les quelques professeurs et d'autres élèves sont à moi.

* * *

**Lily(ne) :** T'inquiètes, c'est naturel ! n.n, lol, j'espère qu'il ta plut ce one shot n.-

**Miss-elie :** Lol, yup, y a une suite ! n.n mdr, mince, je me fait martyriser par une de mes revieweuse ! o.o TToTT lol !

**Skyblack4 :** Merchi beaucoup ! n.n Aussi bien pour la reviewer que pour être ma beta lectrice…o Héhé, je ferais ptète un lemon avec eux deux….mais faut que je réfléchisse…n.n

**Fushicho :** Héhé, chtankees ! 3 Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! n.n

Yata ! n.n Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire !

* * *

Retour à la vie normale, première punition.

* * *

Remus étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux, encore à moitié endormit.

Doucement, il s'assit sur son lit, puis ouvrit les rideaux bordeaux en velours, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il était le premier réveillé. Bof, on ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes…

Jetant un coup d'œil au cadran du réveil de Peter qui occupait le lit à côté du sien, Remus se leva pour réveiller les autres maraudeurs. Tâche très difficile. Très, très difficile. Mais bon. Après quatre années et demi d'expérience, le lycanthrope avait trouvé LA technique.

S'approchant du lit de Peter, il ouvrit les rideaux, puis se pencha à son oreille pour lui marmonner quelques mots à l'oreille.

_-_C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner…Sirius a déjà commencé à manger, et je crois bien qu'il s'attaque à ta part de gâteau… »

_-_HEIIIIIIN ? QUOIIII ? Pas quesssssstion ! », balbutia l'adolescent en se réveillant en sursaut, son ventre criant famine.

_-_Et de un ! Passons au deuxième… »

Remus se dirigea maintenant vers le lit de James, laissant Peter se réveillé complètement, puis s'assit à côté du brun avant de laisser courir sa main sur son visage.

_-_Nnnnnh…. »

James sourit et se tourna sur le côté pour attraper Remus tout en se roulant en boule dans ses couvertures.

_-_Et de deux ! Passons au dernier… »

Le maraudeur se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de James pour rejoindre Sirius. Le plus difficile. Le plus redoutable. S i r i u s.

_

* * *

-Hey hey ! Voila votre emploi du temps ! », fit Rei en tourbillonnant vers les maraudeurs, sautant par-dessus les sièges de la salle commune, un paquet de feuilles dans les mains._

_-_Salut Reeeeeei ! Tu t'es bien réveillée ? », demanda joyeusement Sirius avec un sourire qui faisait cinq fois le tour de sa tête, attrapant une des feuilles que lui tendait la jeune eurasienne.

_-_Moui, plutôt. Je me serais bien passé de la distrib de ces choses par contre…et toi ? », répondit distraitement Rei en passant une autre feuille à Remus.

_-_Et bien…mis à part…la douche…froide…ça pourrait aller… », répondit Sirius avec un regard en coin au lycanthrope qui pouffa de rire, s'éloignant avec James qui souriait également.

_-_Okay…Vincent ! LES emplois du temps ! », appela la jeune sorcière en se dirigeant vers un sixième année.

Sirius rejoignit ses trois amis qui l'attendaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et entendit la dernière phrase de Peter.

_-_Oh nooooooon ! On a encore trois heures de potions d'affilées… »

_-_C'est sur que rester trois heures sur la même chaise, c'est pas marrant. Avec qui on a ça ? », demanda Sirius.

_-_Serpentard, comme d'habitude. Sauf la troisième heure. On la passe avec les Poufsouffles », répondit Remus en détaillant son emploi du temps.

James poussa le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la Salle Commune, puis tout les quatre descendirent vers la Grande Salle pour un bon petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, après un cours sur l'histoire de la magie plus qu'ennuyant, tout les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans les cachots, pour un cours de potion bien énervant. Pas que la prof, une jeune femme blonde dans la trentaine du nom de Melle Devista soit sadique et injuste, non. C'était plutôt qu'elle était….un vrai moulin à parole.

Elle ne cessait de parler, parler, parler de tout et de rien, passant d'un sujet quelconque comme un sérum d'amour pour arriver à une discussion…non. Un monologue sur les petits poissons rouges.

Et pour Rei, un prof qui parle, plus une salle surchauffée par l'ébullition des chaudrons était égal à….dodo.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva en train de tranquillement roupillée, cachée par son énorme chaudron qu'elle partageait avec Lily, son visage tourné du côté d'un Sirius qui souriait d'un air rêveur tout en la dévisageant, un filet de bave sur le menton.

_-_Adorable… », soupira James en se balançant sur sa chaise pour apercevoir l'objet des fantasmes de son meilleur ami.

_-_James… »

_-_Non non, c'est vrai. Si elle avait eu des cheveux châtains et des yeux dorés, si elle aurait été mon petit ami et se serait appelé Remus Lupin, je crois que je serais tombé raide dingue amoureux d'elle. »

Remus, assis à côté de Peter derrière les deux adolescents rougit brusquement et détourna son regard vers sa potion maintenant rougeâtre.

_-_James, écoute donc ce que dit la prof. », soupira Sirius.

_-_Elle est en train de dire : Monsieur Black quand vous aurez fini de rêvasser et de jouer les Roméo, peut être que je pourrai continuer à donner les instructions ? »

_-_C'est ça. Faudrait déjà qu'elle arrête de divaguer et de ramener les explications à son sujet du jour : Jonny Zepp. »

_-_Sirius…je n'ai rien contre l'acteur de Sorcier des Caraïbes mais…je ne plaisante pas. »

_-_Hm ? »

Le maraudeur se tourna vers son ami qui souriait d'un air gêné, puis suivit son regard noisette pour atterrir sur…

_-_Tiens donc ! Melle Devista ! Chaude journée n'est ce pas ? », s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire innocent.

La jeune femme sourit également, mais avec férocité.

_-_Une journée parfaite pour enlever des points aux élèves, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Black ! », acheva t-elle avec un air presque sadique.

Presque.

Elle s'éloigna de la table des deux garçons, entraînant le rire de tous les Serpentards, marmonnant entre ses dents un « Je parle même pas que de Jonny Zepp d'abord… »

_-_Oh ça va ! », grogna Sirius en se renfrognant, lançant un regard noir au Serpentard le plus proche de lui : Severus Rogue.

_-_Alors, on joue les Roméo, Black ? », lança le Serpentard avec un sourire moqueur.

_-_Et quoi ! Tu es jaloux peut être ? Tu aurais préféré être à la place de ma Juliette ? »

_-_Certainement pas ! Plutôt crever ! »

_-_Je suis bien d'accord, les jeunes adolescentes en fleur et aux cheveux gras, ce n'est pas trop mon genre. »

Les rires fusèrent et Sirius retrouva sa bonne humeur d'un coup quand il entendit celui de Rei, réveillée par autant de bruit.

_-_Allez ! Un peu de silence ! Reprenez votre potion ! », coupa le professeur en tapant sur son bureau pour ramener le calme. « En parlant de potion, savez-vous que, dans le nouveau film là, Sorcier des Caraïbes, Jonny Zepp utilise un filtre de….. »

Elle continua ainsi son monologue, soûlant ses pauvres élèves pendant les trois heures qui suivirent.

_

* * *

-Ah ! Fin des cours pour cette première journée ! », soupira James avec un grand sourire, se laissant tomber sur un canapé de la salle Commune._

_-_Demain, on commence par un cour de divination, et ensuite on a un trou…Sauf pour toi, Sirius, non ? », constata Remus en prenant place près de James, s'appuyant sur lui.

_-_Ah, oui. J'ai Etude des Moldus… »

_-_Etude des Moldus ? Pourquoi ça ? »

_-_…….Mon pauvre Peter. Tu es un peu long à la détente quand même… », constata James avec un soupir désolé.

Remus sourit, indulgent, alors que Sirius leurs lançait un regard scandalisé.

_-_Quoi ! J'aime bien les Moldus, c'est tout ! »

_-_Tu parles, c'est juste parce que Rei prend aussi cette matière que Sirius la fait. », répliqua Lily en les rejoignant, ayant entendu un petit bout de la conversation.

_-_Mais ! Mais c'est faux ! »

_-_Oh, et d'ailleurs, où est-elle ? », demanda Remus.

Lily lui indiqua l'entrée de la salle commune, et les adolescents la virent en train de parler avec une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, du nom de Molly.

_

* * *

-Bonne chance Siri ! », fit James avec un grand sourire, ses mains derrière son dos._

Sirius grimaça et lui tira la langue.

_-_Et pourquoi ça ? »

_-_Mais voyons, parce qu'il faudrait que tu te décoinces un peu si tu veux sortir avec Rei…, répondit Remus avec un grand sourire, une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Moony, je crois que ton chéri déteint sur toi… »

_-_Maiiiiiiis non… », soupira James en embrassant furtivement le loup-garou sur la joue.

_-_Ah l'amour…bon, je vous laisse les tourtereaux… »

Sur ce, il entra dans la salle de classe sous les rires des deux autres maraudeurs et balaya la pièce des yeux avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

_-_Tu pourrais éviter de rester planté devant le tableau Black ? T'es pas invisible ! », cracha Severus, assis au premier rang comme à son habitude.

_-_Oh, ferme-la face de pet ! », répliqua Sirius en le fusillant du regard.

_-_Bouse de dragon ! »

_-_Graisse à frite ! »

_-_Morve de troll ! »

_-_Tête de boule ! »

_-_… »

Rogue rougit de honte et Sirius ricana, satisfait de lui-même.

_-_Alors, tu peux pas répondre hein ? Minabl… »

_-_Monsieur Black. »

Les élèves se mirent à rire et l'adolescent se retourna lentement vers le professeur d'Étude des Moldus.

_-_Euh…ouiiii ? »

_-_Utilisez votre vocabulaire bien fourni autre part. 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue. »

_-_Quoiiiii ! Mais je l'ai juste remis en place professeur ! », protesta Sirius, désignant Rogue avec un vague geste de la main.

_-_Bien fait pour toi ! », siffla le Serpentard entre ses dents.

_-_Toi la vipère, je t'ai pas sonné ! »

Ça suffit ! Asseyez-vous à votre place ! »

Sirius grogna et zigzagua entre les tables pour se poser à côté de Rei qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

_-_Joli sens de la répartie… »

_-_M…merci ! Mais, c'est tout naturel… », fit Sirius avec un haussement de sourcil charmeur.

Elle se mit à rire, puis s'exécuta quand le professeur leur demanda de sortir leurs affaires.


End file.
